


Hopeless Romantics

by AllenWalker



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: And possibly a bit of angst, But only if you squint, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: Fluff, just fluff.And a tiny bit of angst.





	Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is too out of character, this is my first time writing for Tales of Zestiria, and I haven't written anything at all in nearly a year. Please do feel free to leave feedback!

It was early in the morning. Sorey and Mikleo had taken a short break from purifying hellions and going after a certain big _cat_ , and retired into Sorey's house located in their hometown for the time being. As usual, Mikleo was the one waking up first out of the two, a tradition they'd kept for years. The Seraph's eyes fluttered open when the sun started rising, his gaze falling upon a certain Shepherd. A sleepy smile crawled up Mikleo's face as he moved a hand through Sorey's messy hair, which the brunet replied to with a soft hum. "Good morning, Sorey...", Mikleo whispered in a loving tone.

He left a soft kiss on Sorey's cheek, then moved out of bed, careful not to wake his lover. He decided he'd make Sorey some breakfast for when he woke up. The water Seraph was too focused on preparing their food to notice the brunet crawl out of bed, standing behind Mikleo in mere seconds.

"Boo!"

Mikleo couldn't hold back the yelp that left his throat in surprise, jumping up slightly. Sorey immediately started laughing, his arms wrapping around Mikleo's waist from behind. "Got you!"

"Sorey, that's not funny!"

"It is when you're the one watching, though," Sorey exclaimed happily with a broad smile.

"You're hopeless."

"You're rude."

Mikleo couldn't stop his lips from curling into a small smile. Sorey was a huge dork. And Sorey was _his_ dork. Without saying anything else, Mikleo continued making them breakfast, Sorey not moving from his position. Instead, he rested his head on the Seraph's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before moving to sit down with the breakfast.

"Mikleo, don't you think _you're_ the romantic sometimes?" Sorey's grin didn't leave his face.

"Is it Tease Mikleo Day? I know that Edna and Zaveid aren't around, but you don't have to fill that gap."

"It's because you're an easy victim, Mikleo." Sorey poked him with his elbow, chuckling as he did so.

Their little argument went on like that for a while, their breakfasts eaten in between. The morning didn't go exactly as Mikleo planned it, but Sorey was being... Sorey. So, it didn't matter much after all, Mikleo thought to himself as he wore a soft expression.

***

It was a hot day. Mikleo was wearing his usual attire, and Sorey walked around with his shirt unbuttoned, which Mikleo didn't exactly mind. They were sitting outside with their feet in the cold water, and it didn't take long before Sorey started complaining about how hot it was.

"Mikleooo."

The water Seraph looked up at him, already expecting what he was about to ask. "I'm not making you ice cream."

"How did you know?!" The brunet looked at Mikleo with big eyes, as if he used magic to find out.

"I've known you literally my whole life, Sorey." Mikleo shook his head a bit as he pinched his nose, but he couldn't deny he liked how oblivious Sorey could be sometimes. Even though that could, in some occasions, cost him his life.

"Ahaha... but you should still make me some. Please?"

"It's too hot for me to make snacks now, Sorey," Mikleo complained. He did have another thing in mind, however. "I could give you another type of refreshment."

And before Sorey could answer, Mikleo soaked him by using a water arte.

"Mikleo! This isn't what I meant!" The brunet shook his head quickly in attempt to dry his hair, the fact he was making Mikleo wet being a lucky side effect. Mikleo laughed softly, appreciating the sight of a soaked Sorey in front of him. 

"It's not funny!" 

"It is when you're the one watching, though," Mikleo quoted with a small teasing grin on his face.

Sorey stared at him for a while, suddenly launching forward to tickle his small sides.

"S-Sorey! Stop!" The Seraph laughed and tried returning the attack, but Sorey had no mercy. He pinned both Mikleo's small wrists above him with one hand, and continued tickling him until Mikleo's pleas were too cute to say no to. He released his wrists, the Seraph laughing for some longer until he caught his breath.

Sitting up, Sorey took his shirt off to dry. Once again, Mikleo didn't complain.

***

Sorey was laying on the grass field just outside of the village, watching the sun which was about to set. Mikleo had left the Shepherd alone for a while to go do his own thing. However, it didn't take too long for him to return with, much to Sorey's surprise, two soft serve ice creams in his hands.

"Mikleo! You made them after all! Is that vanilla?" He sat up quickly, his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Who said that I made one for you?" Mikleo asked with a chuckle, immediately giving away that one of them was indeed for Sorey.

"You wouldn't be that mean," Sorey said with one of his trademark broad smiles. Mikleo wasn't even aware of how much he loved seeing those.

The white-haired sat down next to Sorey, and handed one of his specialty snacks over. Sorey didn't hesitate to scoot against Mikleo, the water Seraph automatically leaning against the other's more toned body.

"We should have more days like this, Mikleo," Sorey decided, as he eagerly started eating his favourite snack.

"I don't object." He nuzzled his shoulder absently while also eating his own share.

The two sat for hours like that. They watched the sunset, and Sorey eventually took Mikleo into his lap. They watched the stars together, had a little argument about the ruins located nearby, and overall had a fun and peaceful time together. When it got late, Sorey carried a sleepy Mikleo to their now shared house. He helped Mikleo change into his nightwear, which now only consisted of Sorey's black shirt. Sorey didn't mind wearing nothing at all, and got in bed like that. He spooned the smaller water Seraph and wrapped his arms around him, Mikleo grabbing hold of one of Sorey's hands.

"I love you, Mikleo."

"I love you too... Sorey."

And so ended one of the last peaceful nights they had.

_If only they knew what was yet to come._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had no specific idea for what I was going to write. My fingers just started typing this out of nowhere. Same for the title. I came up with it as I typed this. So if this seems very plotless, that explains it.
> 
> And... I might continue this somewhere in the near future. I honestly also like leaving it as an open ending, but I'll see how many people would actually want a continuation, lol. Maybe it's best to leave this fluffy as it is, or to make the ''continuation'' a complete separate story, yet also slightly connected.
> 
> Also, feel free to correct me on typos or grammar mistakes. I don't have a proofreader, and my native tongue is Dutch, so I wouldn't be surprised if I made a few mistakes here and there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Btw, I'm cuddlyallen on tumblr, so you can find me there! ^^


End file.
